If I could turn back time
by bluehoax
Summary: Harry and Ron are thrown back into the Marauder's time. What happens when Lily falls for Harry? More importantly, what has Voldemort got to do with it all? Chapter 9 up. Read and Review please.
1. We've got to see Dumbledore

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns nothing of my stuff!!! Muhaahhaah!!! *men in black suits start walking towards her* Nyahahah! You think that will stop me??? I've got-*whips out flashy red thing from MIB and flashes it. Men keep on coming* damn! You should NEVER trust those people who sell you things on the street! *throws it onto ground* FINE! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! *sobs*

Lily Evans woke up to hear a loud crash from the common room. _I bet that was Potter_. She stumbled sleepily out of bed and down to the room. She could see the back of a messy black head. _Ha, I was right_. He was arguing with a red-haired freckled boy who seemed vaguely familiar. That must be Arthur Weasley, that sixth year. They were so busy arguing no one noticed her. 

She didn't know what they were arguing about, but Arthur Weasley was known to be very lenient, as he was the only prefect who wouldn't give you a detention if you used magic in the corridors. She wondered what James Potter had done to make Arthur so red in the face. 

"POTTER!" 

The boy with the black hair whipped around. When he saw Lily, he looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Yes Potter, it's me. What have you done to Arthur? I've NEVER seen him so angry!"

James looked like he was about to faint. He managed to stammer out a few words.

" W-Who are you?" 

Lily glared at him. "Who do you think I am, Black or Lupin?" At these words he paled even more. "I'm Lily Evans! How can you be so thick?"

Arthur and James looked at each other, traces of colour gone from their faces. Something passed between them, and at the same time they both said, 

"We've got to see Professor Dumbledore." 

And bolted out through the portrait hole.

Lily stared after them in shock. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her.

"Evans!" called out an annoying cheerful, all-too-familiar voice. "Glad to see you could join me here!" 

James Potter was standing on the staircase to the boys' dormitories, a stupid grin on his face. Lily keeled over in a dead faint. James frowned. Was his hair really that bad in the morning?

Harry glared at Ron. " If you hadn't taken out Hermione's time turner, we wouldn't be wherever-er-whenever we are!"

Ron glared back at Harry. "Yeah, well, if-if you hadn't snatched it out of my hands-"

Harry snorted. "Snatched it out of your hands? You threw it at me!" Ron was turning a dangerous shade of red. Harry was about to end the fierce whispered argument with, "Ha! I'm right, aren't I?", when he heard a voice behind him. 

"POTTER!"

He spun around quickly. The same green eyes he saw in the mirror every day glared at him. A girl stood behind him, long red hair tangled from sleep. _That's not possible…_he felt the colour draining from his face. _Why does this girl remind me of my mum?_

"Yes Potter, it's me. What have you done to Arthur? I've NEVER seen him so angry!"

This time he could almost feel Ron turn rapidly from red to white. _Are we-Is this-_ He had to make sure. 

" W-Who are you?"

He was rewarded with a glare for his lack of intellect.             

"Who do you think I am, Black or Lupin?" Sirius…Professor Lupin?? _That means..._

"I'm Lily Evans! How can you be so thick?"

Harry and Ron stared at each other. They voiced each other's thoughts.

"We've got to see Professor Dumbledore." They raced out of the Gryffindor common room, leaving the girl behind them.

Harry and Ron reached the gargoyle and tried to think of all the lollies they could.

"Fizzing Whizbees…." 

"Sugar Quills…"

"Chocolate Frogs…"

They heard footsteps behind them. Walking towards them was a considerably younger Professor McGonagall. 

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. What are you doing up so early?" She looked suspiciously at Harry as he realized that she thought he was his father.

Ron spoke up behind him. "I've got to see Professor Dumbledore, Professor. I have to talk to him about some of my prefect duties." 

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "Very well Mr. Weasley. Acid Pops."

The gargoyle sprung aside, letting Harry and Ron step onto the staircase. 

Harry stared at Ron in amazement. "Where did all that come from?"

Ron looked at him. "All what?"

"You know, with McGonagall."

Ron's ears turned pink. "Well, my dad was a prefect at Hogwarts and-"

The staircase ground to a halt. They stepped off, and nervously approached Dumbledore's office. Harry pushed open the door.

The Headmaster's office was the same as it was in the future, except, Harry noticed, there were not as many Dark detectors in the room. 

"Good morning, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore looked up from his desk and frowned.

"May I ask who you two are?"

Harry swallowed. "Er, well, Professor Dumbledore, Ron here was playing with a time turner, and he threw it at me, and I sort of…"

Dumbledore held up a hand to silence him. "So you have gone back in time?"

Harry and Ron both nodded. Ron spoke up. "Professor, is there any way that we could go back? I mean, forward?"

Dumbledore looked troubled. "I'm afraid not. We will have to find a way. Until then, you may stay…" Suddenly he frowned again. 

"What are your names?"

Harry knew that Dumbledore would immediately realize the likeness between him and his father. "I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley."

Dumbledore's bright blue eyes twinkled.

"Are you the sons of James Potter and Arthur Weasley?"

"Yes Professor."

Dumbledore chuckled. He spoke to Harry. "Mr. Potter?" 

Harry looked up into his eyes. "Is your mother Lily Evans?"

Harry was taken aback by this question. "I…Lily…"

Dumbledore smiled. "No need to answer, I can see her in your eyes. Although…I never thought…Lily and James…"

"Now, you two have to remember, do not tell anyone of what is to happen in the future. Do you understand?"

They both nodded.

"Do not hold any grudges to anyone who has done anything to you in the future."

Harry thought of Peter Pettigrew and clenched his fists.

"Do not tell even me of future events. But…I have to ask one thing."

Harry prepared for the worst.

"Am I still used for Chocolate Frog cards?"

Harry grinned. This was definitely Dumbledore. He could see Ron searching in his pockets. Suddenly Ron stopped.

"Here you are, Professor."

Ron held out a Chocolate Frog card, no doubt with Dumbledore on it. The real Dumbledore smiled. 

"Where do we stay Professor?"

Harry hoped that they could stay with the Gryffindor fifth-year boys…he could talk with Sirius again and…his father. 

"Could we stay in the Gryffindor fifth-year boys' dormitories?" Harry must have sounded too eager, because Dumbledore smiled.

"Why do you ask, Mr. Potter?"

Harry flushed as Ron elbowed him. He whispered into his ear.

"What about me? My dad's older than yours! Can't we stay with him?" 

Ron knew it was hopeless. He was fighting a losing battle.

Harry spoke to Dumbledore. "Well, I never knew my dad because…"

"Do not tell me." Dumbledore looked sad and stern at the same time. 

"Yes Professor."

"You may stay in the boys dormitories. Remember what I said. Do not tell anyone of what is to happen in the future. Now, I think you two should change your last names, to avoid confusion. Harry Porter…and Ron Waters. You two boys were in Gryffindor, correct?"

They nodded. 

"Very well. I will arrange for two extra beds in the boys dormitories. Professor McGonagall will give you your timetables tomorrow morning, and I will inform her of your circumstances. As for now, feel free to reside in the Gryffindor common room. Should anyone ask where you are from, and why you are here, tell them that you were transferred here from Durmstrang." (A/N: soo original. Oh well. Onwards..)

Harry and Ron left Dumbledore's office and slowly walked towards the Gryffindor tower. Harry couldn't help but feel relieved that at least Ron would be with him while they were here.

Please flame, review, whatever. If you review *whips out bribes* I'll give you your favourite lolly/candy! Tell me your candy in your review and I'll magic it up! *smiles* ^^;; anyway, tell me what you think. Was it bad? Or good? Anyways, this is my first fanfic ever. Don't expect much from it. I'm not a good writer. 

* * *


	2. Colourful Hair, Amazing Eyes

Disclaimer: do I have to do this on every chapter?? *men in suits advance* NO! NO! NOT THE BUNNY SLIPPERS!!!!!!!!! *coughs* ok I don't own the...stuff...mmhmmm....that...JK Rowling has...yep...*looks nervously at the men in suits* *they stay there* *wipes forehead*

thanks to Dadaiiro:i'll try that, it might work. thanx.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily woke up staring at a white ceiling. Madame Pomfrey bustled in carrying a goblet. 

"Good, you're awake. Drink this." 

Lily peered at the orange liquid inside.

"What is this?"

"It's pumpkin juice, Miss. Evans." Madame Pomfrey said, looking at her oddly.

Lily sheepishly smiled, and heard a snigger from the corner. Her head whipped around and she spotted James sitting in a corner.

"Potter, what are you doing here?"

He looked mildly surprised. "You passed out as soon as you saw me." Suddenly he grinned. "Of course, all girls fall at my feet."

Lily groaned and rolled her eyes.

Suddenly she sat up. 

Madame Pomfrey seemed to have a sixth sense of movement because at that moment she rushed in.

"Madame Pomfrey, could I leave now?"

Madame Pomfrey nodded, and Lily almost ran out of the hospital wing.

Harry and Ron collapsed onto a couch in the common room. They looked at each other.

Ron spoke up first. "D'you realize that people will be mistaking you for your dad?"

Harry nodded. "Well, considering my mum, I mean Lily, I think so too." 

"Maybe there's some sort of spell that can disguise your hair...?" Ron waved his wand vaguely. It made a cackling noise. Ron stared at it. When he looked back at Harry, he burst out laughing.

"Ron? Ron! Why are you laughing?"

Ron stopped laughing. When he opened his eyes again, he burst out laughing again. 

"RON! Ron, what is it?"

Ron managed to wheeze one word before he started to cry with laughter.

"HAHAHA.....hair!...HAHAHA!"

Harry was confused. He knew his hair was uncontrollable, and Ron knew since their first year. Harry picked up a mirror in a cupboard (A/N: *shrugs* this chapter is not very good. I like the other chapter better.), and looked at his reflection. He checked his hair.

"PURPLE?? YOU TURNED MY HAIR biPURPLE/i/b????"

Harry tackled Ron, who was still laughing, and knocked the wind out of him. Harry was furious.

"CHANGE IT BACK! CHANGE IT BACK!"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW I DID IT! I CAN'T CHANGE IT!"

"CHANGE IT BACK! CHANGE IT BACK!"

At this time, Lily ran in, closely followed by James (A/N : this sounds like a race).

Lily gaped.

James grinned. "Can I join in?"

Three voices shouted, "NO."

Harry looked up, and immediately stopped pummelling Ron. He stood up shakily and walked towards James and Lily.

i And this must be my dad.../i

"Are you-James Potter?"

James stared at the boy in front of him.

"Er-yeah. Why is your hair purple?" He looked at Ron. "How did you do that? Can you show me the spell?"

Lily ignored James and turned to Harry. "Could you tell me who you are?"

Harry gulped. "I...I'm Harry Po...Harry Porter. And this is-" -he indicated Ron over his shoulder- "Ron Waters."

Lily held out a hand and tried not to stare at his hair. "I'm Lily Evans."

She was surprised when he said, "I know."

Harry hurriedly explained, "I saw you this morning. I think you thought I was...James."

Lily remembered James and Arthur. "That was you two?"

They both nodded.

There was silence for a while before James spoke up. "Er- Ron, was it? Do you have that spell?" 

Lily glared at him. James ignored Lily.

Ron looked confused. "Look, I dunno how I did it- I just kind of waved my wand a bit-" he waved his wand-"and I was just wondering if there was a spell to change Harry's hair."

At these words, Harry's hair started to flash the colours of the rainbow in order. James and Ron burst out laughing, and Lily looked torn between anxiety and amusement. She handed Harry a mirror. 

Harry took one look at it and hollered, "RON!"

Lily grabbed his arm and pulled him back from strangling Ron. 

"Potter, Waters! GET OUT!"

James and Ron stumbled out of the portrait hole, still howling with laughter.

Harry was grumbling. "And he calls himself my friend..."

Lily sat down. "Let's see if I can fix your hair. It was black, right?" 

Harry nodded as he sat as well. Lily pointed her wand at his hair and muttered a few words. All the spell did was halt the colour-changing, and his hair colour was now an orange colour that reminded him of Ron. Lily tried a few other spells that didn't have any effect at all and started to grumble. 

"Just ihow/i am I supposed to fix it if I don't know the spell that caused it?" 

Harry smiled wistfully. Lily reminded him of the mother he never got to know. iWhat are you talking about? She /iisi your mum, only...younger./i

Suddenly his hair flashed through all the colours that they could possibly imagine before halting at the same black hair Harry had. Harry looked into the mirror, then back at Lily as his face cracked into a grin.

"Thanks Lily!"

He stopped grinning. Lily looked as if she'd been hit by a truck.

"Lily? Is something wrong?"

Lily whispered, "Your ieyes/i!"

She was scared. iNo-one/i she had met before had eyes like her. No-one, it seemed, except this Harry Porter.

Harry suddenly smiled, a sad smile. Lily smiled back, unnerved by her-no, his-eyes. iWow, he has such a beautiful smile...and his eyes, even though they're like mine...they're beautiful too.../i 

Lily suddenly realized she was staring, a hurriedly looked down. She was uncomfortably aware how close they were on the couch.

Harry smiled inwardly. He never thought he see a mother so uncomfortable around her son. But then again, she didn't know he was from the future, never mind her son.

Suddenly a noise came from behind them.

"WOOOHHOOO! James and Lily! Alright! You owe me 50 galleons!"

Another voice mumbled. "Alright, hold on."

Harry turned around. His jaw dropped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

hehheheh....a sort-of cliffie? although....you probably know who they are. oh well. review if you want to, flame if you want to, thanks! candy for all my reviewers!!!!! *throws assorted lollies out into space* 

~bluehoax ^^;;


	3. The traitor, Snivellus and Bellatrix

Disclaimer: I own my stuffed moo cow. *men start advancing, then realizes what she is talking about* muahahha. Ok ok...I don't own anything ok?!?!! I own my little sick world up here *points to head* and no one can sue me!!! That means, I don't own Harry potter!

*I have writer's block. I can't think of anything interesting to write in this story. Sorry if this chapter totally sucks.*

Ooh!! And little thingummys for my reviewers!!!! *GIVES A SHOWER OF LOLLIES/CANDY (wherever you live in the world) TO ALL REVIEWERS*~~~~

sorry I didn't do this in the other chapter!!!

**dracomalfoy23~~**thanks for your review!!! Wow. I love nice reviews. And you're my first reviewer!!! *gives dracomalfoy23 bucket of lollies*

**Lunarian~~ **sorry about the grammar. I'll try to fix it. Thanks heaps for the help as well!!

**poetbrit**~~ heh…yeah she can…thanks for the review and the luck??  

**fan33**~~ sorry bout that…something to do with my html or something. Thanks for the review.

**Dadaiiro~~** thanks for all your help!! As for all the questions…well...I couldn't tell you could I? Because that would be giving it away! Sorry!  Thanks for your great reviews. I love reading them ^^;;

**The Bravely Brave~~ **thanks! Er.. I don't think he will…*throws a friggin lollie at The Bravely Brave* sure and you're welcome! 

**Kaizer Knuckz~~** aw thanks!!! And you even added it to your favourite stories!!! Thanks!!! AAAAH! Part of my real name is in part of your pen name!!! AAAHHH! Er..ignore that.

**SB for me**~~ thanks! *throws out free candy to SB for me*

**Siri Kat~~** thanks! Yes..poor Harry…hahah….

And now…onto the story!! *cheers* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were standing at the bottom of the boys' dormitories staircase, and Remus was grouchily counting out a small pile of gold into Sirius' outstretched palm.

Harry quickly spoke up. "I'm not James Potter!"

Sirius looked up. "But-but-" His eyes flicked from Lily, who was livid, and Harry, who was looking indifferent. He nervously chuckled.

"Heh...well...me and Remus...we were just going upstairs. Yeah. Yeah, that's right. That's right, isn't it Remmie?" He elbowed Remus in the ribs.

"Don't call me Remmie. You know I hate that."

Sirius' face cracked into what he thought was a charming smile. "Yeah. Uh-huh. See you, Evans."

Lily glared at him. "You were betting on me and POTTER?!?!" she said icily.

Sirius and Remus ran back up the stairs.

Harry found Ron later in the Great Hall at breakfast. Professor McGonagall had given him both of their timetables. Ron handed Harry his timetable. 

"Look, we've got double potions...with the Slytherins! Even when we travel years into the past, we've got the same luck!"

Harry just nodded and sat down.

Suddenly a small group of boys walked into the Great Hall. James Potter was leading them towards the Gryffindor table. Harry froze. _The Marauders._

"Hey Harry." A hand landed on his back. "Is this seat taken?" James pointed to the seat next to Harry. Harry shook his head. 

All four of the boys clambered over the seats. James noticed Ron sitting next to Harry. 

"Hi Ron!" Ron just waved and shovelled more food into his mouth.

James turned to Harry. "Well Harry, I doubt that you've met these three." He pointed to the other three boys. "Sirius Black-" Sirius was currently chatting up a pretty Ravenclaw girl. "Remus Lupin-" Remus was looking tired, and he had a book propped up in front of him. "And Peter Pettigrew." Both Harry's and Ron's heads shot up. Harry was trying his best to not glare at the small, chubby boy, but then realized that Ron was eyeing Pettigrew with utmost loathing. 

Peter squeaked. "S-sorry?"

James was wearing a suspicious look. "What did Peter ever do to you?"

Harry was clutching his fork in a death grip. "Nothing." he said between clenched teeth. "My milk is sour."

Ron twitched.

Harry, Ron and the Marauders had just left for Potions with the Slytherins, when Lily caught up to them. 

James was grinning like a maniac. "I knew you'd come round, Evans. No-one can resist my charm."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm here to talk to Harry, not you."

She fell in step with Harry. He looked sideways at her. She talked to him in a quiet voice so that no one else could hear. 

"Would you like to walk with me around the grounds later?"

He looked surprised. Lily quickly covered up her disappointment. "It's okay, I was just wondering-"

"Ok." Harry smiled at her.

_Aaah! It's that smile of his again!!!_

"Great!" She beamed at him.

James watched this exchange with a frown on his face until Sirius elbowed him at the door of the Potions' dungeons. 

A black-haired, pale boy was furiously scribbling on a piece of parchment, his hair covering his face. James' face split into an evil grin.

"Snivellus!"

The boy's head shot up like a startled rabbit. Harry recognized the hooked nose as Severus Snape narrowed his eyes, giving the whole group the same glare he gave Harry in his Potions classes. 

"Not been doing your homework Snivellus?" James lazily took out his wand. 

Harry didn't want to see another episode of James-Potter-torturing-Snape, especially after the memory in the Pensieve. 

"Don't." He hissed at James. James looked at him.

"Why not?" he asked, twirling his wand in between his fingers. By this time, Snape had scuttled into the dungeon.

"Just-"Harry spluttered-"don't."

James raised his eyebrows.

Harry walked into the Potions classroom, and into something-namely, some_one_- very solid.

"Watch where you're going, Potter." 

Harry looked up to see a girl's face, with long black hair. She seemed very elegant, with high cheekbones, and she looked down her nose at Harry. 

"Oh. _Sorry_." she said in a voice that clearly said that she wasn't. 

"What are you doing to Porter, my dear cousin Bellatrix?" Sirius' slightly sarcastic voice rang into the room. Bellatrix' face twisted into an ugly expression. 

"You're no more than a disgrace to the Black family, never mind a _dear cousin_." She spat out the last two words. 

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Anyone who's decent is a 'disgrace to the family.'"

He grabbed Harry by the arm. "C'mon. You _really don't want to speak to her." He dragged Harry to where the Marauders were flicking bits of something Harry couldn't identify (and didn't really want to) at Snape. Lily was sitting away from them, a frown on her face as she watched them, until a girl with short brown hair tapped her on the shoulder. _

"Harry!" Harry didn't realize that he was staring at Lily until James called his voice. James followed the direction of Harry's eyes to Lily.

"Silence." The Potions teacher stood at the front of the room. "Mr. Potter, 20 points from Gryffindor for talking out of turn."

Harry couldn't help but notice the similarities between Snape and the Professor. Of course, this Professor, Professor Wahold*, didn't hold a personal grudge against Harry. He favoured the Slytherins, like Professor Snape.

Speaking of Snape, Harry looked over at him. He could have burst out laughing, but restrained himself. 

Snape was looking up at the Professor with an adoring expression on his face, like a lovesick fan over an idol. Harry stifled a laugh as Snape shot up his hand to answer a question. He looked like he was in heaven.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that's the end of chapter 3! What do you think? Was it up to scratch??? The characters might be a little out of character. Tell me what you think. THANKS! ^^;; o.O...

*Couldn't think of a Professors name. Could someone please email me with some names (for professors, students etc)??? I totally suck at making up names. Don't know how JK can do it. Thanks again.

~~bluehoax o.O


	4. Walking by the lake

Disclaimer: HI AGAIN!!! *waves* wow, people are actually reading my story!!!!! YAY!!! *calms down* anyway...*men in suits are drinking lemonade* look!!!! My bodyguard/disclaimer people actually trust me!!!! Anyway yes... I don't own Harry Potter...JK Rowling does. If I did own it...*drifts into dreams of endless summer holidays and blue marshmallows* ok ok...onwards! To thank reviewers!!!

**Dadaiiro **~~ uh-huh…*nodnod* Snapey has an idol! Yes that's true…I didn't want Harry to torture Snape anyway. Thanks for all your nice reviews!!! I love getting such nice reviews…

**Lunarian **~~ thanks! *smile* Yes I liked the adoring Snape…^^

**ElizabethMM **~~ wow! 3 reviews!!! I like your idea! Can I use it, but change some of it?? For my next chapter…=D that's a great idea, thanks very much! Thanks for reminding me…about the teacher! Thanks for all the nice reviews! Sorry that I haven't updated *hangs head*

**Siri Kat** ~~ Phonebook? Great idea! *hurries off to look in phonebook* …thanks for the review!

 To everyone: Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I've never had enough time to sit down at the computer and actually type out this chapter. Sorry! =( I promise I'll write the next chapter sooner, but I have school soon..='( I'm counting down the days....ooh and could someone tell me what they use in the books...Fall or Autumn? I'm just a tad too lazy...to get out the book...thanks very much. And I'm also sorry if anyone is out of character in my story...especially Lily or the Marauders. Sorry if this chapter isn't up to standards…I don't really like it as much as my other ones.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was greeted by a blur of black and orange-red at the foot of the dormitories. He hadn't really properly met the rest of the Marauders, and at the moment they were in the Great Hall having lunch. 

Lily grabbed Harry's arm and propelled him through the corridors and outside. She breathed in the air, trying to ignore the tingling that she could feel in her arm, which was still linked through Harry's. 

"Isn't it so beautiful in autumn?" She looked up at Harry, who was looking over his shoulder. He could have sworn he heard something behind them. He shook his head. Maybe he was being too paranoid. 

"It's not?"

Harry started. Lily was talking to him?

"Huh?"

She smiled. "I was just saying how beautiful it is in autumn."

Harry really couldn't tell the difference. But he supposed that the trees did look kind of...pretty, and the lake did look sort of...nice.

"Oh - yeah. Yeah, it is."

There was a silence. Lily thought about this new student. How could someone look so much like James Potter and be so civil? No, Harry wasn't just civil, he was more than nice; Harry didn't play pranks on people just for the fun of it. He didn't try to chat up girls, either. Lily found him rather..._attractive_.

She broke the silence. 

"Let's walk around the lake."

Harry nodded. He was uncomfortably aware that she was still clutching his arm like it was a life preserver. 

Lily wondered about Harry.

"What's it like in Durmstrang?"

Harry was surprised by the question. But then again, he didn't have an answer.  What had Krum said, when he arrived at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament?

"Well-it...it's not as nice as Hogwarts." Was that all he could say? "Er...the fires are lit only for magical purposes...and..."

Lily giggled. "You sound like you don't know anything about your school!"

Harry grinned even though that statement was, in fact, true.

"Yeah...well...you don't really seem to notice anything particular about your school after you've been there for a long time." Harry knew this wasn't true at all. After living at Hogwarts, you could still find little things that would surprise you from time to time. 

Lily frowned. "How come you don't have an accent? Isn't Durmstrang a Bulgarian school?"

Harry bit his lip. "Er...well..." _How am I supposed to get out of this one?_

"Er...I live in England but I go to a Bulgarian school?" _That was very stupid._

Lily looked confused. "Harry, I have a feeling your not telling me something."

Harry felt as if he was being interrogated by his mother, which, in truth, he was. He pushed his hands further into the pockets of his robe. Lily changed the subject.

"Well, tell me more about yourself. What are your parents like? Mine are both Muggles." She stared at him, as if she was daring him to challenge her. 

Harry looked at her and sighed. _If only she knew..._"My parents both came to Hogwarts."

Lily was confused. "Then why do you go to Durmstrang?"

Harry smacked his hand against his forehead. He cursed his stupidity. Lily looked at him oddly.

"Well then, what do they do now? I don't know what I'd like to do once I leave Hogwarts. Maybe I'll just grow old and have lots of children." She smiled at the thought. "What do you want to do?"

Harry didn't want to look at Lily. What would she say if he told her that she wouldn't have lots of children, and she wouldn't live so see the day when Harry received his Hogwarts letter? He felt a prickling behind his eyes. "My parents are both dead. A Dark wizard killed them when I was a baby. I'm an only child."

Lily regretted asking in the first place. "Do you have any relatives?" 

Harry scowled. _Do the Dursleys even count as relatives?_

She looked at his face. _Maybe he's got muggle relatives that don't understand him. I know what that's like, what with Petunia avoiding me all through the summer. Poor Harry._

Lily didn't know how close she was to the truth. "What about family friends?"

Harry thought about Sirius and felt the weird prickling again. "One's dead. One would be better dead. And another's...sick. Sometimes I stay with Ron's family. You know, that red-head I transferred with."

Lily decided not to pursue the matter any further. She sat down at the base of a tree next to the lake. Harry sank down next to her, and looked out over the lake.

She pointed. "Look, you can see the giant squid from here."

Harry wasn't listening. He heard a rustling noise coming from the other side of the tree, and looked around. There was nothing there. _That's weird._

"Hmm? Oh, yeah."

The redhead felt...an aura, or sort kind of presence, exuding from Harry. It was peaceful around him, and some sort of familiarity...or attraction. She smiled to herself. Yes, that was it. She _was_ attracted to Harry. 

He looked down at her and smiled. _It's that smile of his again! Oh wow...He's so beautiful._

Harry looked at Lily. Her eyes were all glazed over. He wished Hermione was here to explain. He had no idea what Lily was thinking. "Er-Lily? Are you okay?"

Lily snapped out of her reverie and looked at him. "Oh-yes. Yes, I'm fine."

She moved a little closer to him. Harry panicked. What was she doing? Where was Hermione when you needed her? Lily shifted a little.

Her face moved a little closer to his, just as he moved back a little. She closed her eyes and leaned in.

Harry was sweating even though it was a cool day. He swallowed. "Er-d'you...d'you think we should be getting back to the castle now? I-I think lunch is over." He stood up as Lily opened her eyes. She looked confused.

Harry offered his hand, and pulled her up. "Let's go back." He started to walk to the castle, deep in his thoughts. _No way. My mum **cannot ** fancy me!_ That was wrong! But how could he tell her?

Lily walked behind him, watching the back of his head. Did she do something wrong? What just happened?

The pair made their way up to the castle. 

James Potter tore off his invisibility cloak. His face was red. This couldn't be happening. The only girl that he liked fancied one of the new students! No way! James was determined to get her back. He pulled out a weathered piece of parchment. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's it! Another chapter done. Heh heh heh...what is James going to do?!?!? Hmmm.... well anyway...sorry for a very short chapter once again. I can't update as often when school starts, so I think I'll probably get chapters up in about a weeks' time. Sorry this chapter took such a long time to do and it's so short. It's not worth the wait, I know, but I'll try to make it up to you in the next chapter.

~~bluehoax ^^;;

tell me what you think. Was this chapter not as good? Flame or leave a nice review. Thanks. ^^


	5. Confrontation and Meeting the Ladies

Disclaimer: You know, I'm starting to enjoy writing these disclaimers. *looks thoughtful* Anyway. My Men-In-Black-Suits were a gift from that shrink they sent me to when I was convinced that I owned Harry Potter. Isn't that such a nice shrink? Free people as well! Hmm...anyway...

*men in suits decide she's taking too long and advance on her* NO! I THOUGHT YOU GUYS TRUSTED ME! CAN'T YOU TRUST ANYONE ANYMORE?? *men in suits are ashamed with the guilt trip and walk away* *snickers* heh...anyway. *clears throat* I don't own Harry Potter. Unfortunately.    

You couldn't sue me anyway. *turns pockets inside-out* hmm...let's see... 

1. A piece of paper with names written on it. 

2. A Floppy disk with yellow and blue plot bunnies living in it. 

3. A post-it note. 

4. A pencil the size of...a small pencil? *shrugs* yep, well that's it. Nothing that you would want. Oh yeah, and I don't own ElizabethMM's little piece of dialogue that I changed. I'll mark it with a squiggly thingy to show everyone…[~]…Soooo...onto the thanks-for-reviewing thingies...Wow. This is the most reviews I've ever had for one chapter! When I went into my stats I almost fell off my seat! 11 more reviews!! Thanks for all your reviews everyone!

Kurbani ~~ Was it that funny? Thanks for the review, I update every week, because of school. 

**linky2** ~~ Er…ouch? What is "bump" supposed to mean? Good or Bad? Er…thanks anyway.

**Lunarian** ~~ Er. OK. What you say is true though. It probably would work better if he didn't know that Lily was his mother. 

**Procyon Marie** ~~ Oooh! Wow. You're so smart. I never thought of that. Well, except for the part about Sirius' first name. I'm not sure I could come up with names as intricate as that though…with all the meanings. Oh well. There's a baby name book lying around somewhere…I'll probably use that. Oh, and I don't mind the length at all! It was interesting to read. And as for the "encyclopaedia approach", ah, I don't mind that either. It wasn't that much like a dictionary. Thanks for that review! It was really helpful. 

**Goten-Lupin** ~~ thanks! I don't update often though…*drifts into lala-land*

**freakyfairy **~~ Ah…I can't tell you if I'll make Harry and Lily get together…but…Ipromisethat I won't write anything too weird or gross…I'm not really that type of person. Thanks for the review!

**butterflyangel3 **~~ thanks for your review! Anyway…I promise you that they'll be a tiny itty bitty hint of Harry/Ginny in this chapter, but I don't think I'll be able to work Ginny into the main plot. Sorry! My chapters are fairly short-I usually end up typing all of what I think of, then leave it, and write another chapter after it. And don't worry, most of the time I am an idiot…*cough* but we don't need to go there. *smiles innocently*

**ElizabethMM** ~~ Thanks! I have big plans for that *rubs hands together* just kidding…I don't. Anyway…I'm sorry, but because I start school soon, I won't be able to update as soon as I'd like to, because I take a while to type my chapters. I'll probably end up putting one up every weekend. Sorry! *looks pitiful* hmmm… btw, what does the MM in your name stand for? Oops! I'm getting nosy. I guess it's my nature…

**sristi **~~ Yeah, I know. I'll have to upload the first chapter again to make it more readable. I didn't know how to upload it properly then because this is my first fanfic. Thanks!

**hannirose** ~~ Thanks! You really think so? *looks flattered*

**poetbrit **~~ Hmm…well I wouldn't say that Harry's really that busted…was that bump the suspense killing you? Figures. *smiles* 

**Sami Potter **~~ Wow! You really love it that much? I'm flattered. Thanks heaps for the review!

**Dadaiiro** ~~ Thanks for another review! Yes this is getting weird but…hmmm…I hope this chapter is as good as the first ones! 

Onwards! *Come, Gimli! We're gaining on them!* Oops. Sorry. I know, that's LOTR, not Harry Potter but…heh…my uncle bought the video of the two towers and I've got all these quotes stuck in my head. That's not saying that I love it more than HP…I love them equally! *huggles LOTR and HP books* Er…ok…I get sidetracked…OMG we went to an ESPRIT warehouse and…OOPS. Sorry. *ahem* Yes. The story… ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." James tapped the parchment with his wand, and waited impatiently as black spidery lines spread from the center of the map. He smiled as the words appeared:

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_are proud to present_

THE MARAUDER'S MAP 

The Map completed itself, and James peered at it, to watch Harry and Lily make their way up to the castle. He saw his own little ink dot, labelled James Potter, then his eyes moved towards 2 tiny dots moving up to the Entrance Hall. There they were. Lily Evans and-

"HARRY POTTER?" 

No way could this be possible. As far as James knew, he didn't have any second cousins or other relatives he had never met before. His mother and father had made sure that he knew their family tree well. Harry Potter? Surely this was a glitch in the map, but James knew that the Marauder's Map was never wrong. Maybe Moony had messed something up while they were making it. After all, it was only one letter that was incorrect. They could fix that.

_But then, why does he look so much like you?_ A little voice in his head interrupted his thoughts. James pushed it away, but then the thought returned. Why _did_ Harry look so much like him? This was just coincidence, wasn't it? That's right, just coincidence. The idea of getting Lily returned to his mind, but first he needed to sort something out.

Harry and Ron walked towards the greenhouses for Herbology.

"Ron, I think my mum fancies me."

Ron looked at Harry and laughed. "What are you talking about? Of course she doesn't like you! Anyway, that would be...wrong!"

"I know it's not right." Harry said, "But just before, while I was walking with her near the lake, she sort of...leaned in, with her eyes closed."

"You've got to be joking." Ron looked confused and disgusted. "Mate, I'm glad I'm not in your shoes." He clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder and they walked towards the greenhouses, the subject of topic forgotten.

A few steps behind them, James was walking with the rest of the Marauders. He told them about what had happened with the Marauder's Map.

"Do you have it here?" Remus asked.

James pulled it out of his robes. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The familiar ink lines appeared, and all four heads bent over it. They looked for the ink dots moving towards the Greenhouses. James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew...

James jabbed his finger at the map. "See? Harry Potter! And-" He pulled the map closer to his eyes. "I can't believe it! Ron _Weasley_!"

Sirius frowned. "Say, aren't the Weasleys that redheaded, freckled family that always has heaps of kids?"

"I didn't know they had another kid." Peter piped up.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "They don't, Wormtail. That's why we're trying to figure what all this is about."

"We'll confront them. Talk to them about it. Then when everything's sorted out, I'll ask Harry why he's going for _my girl_."

Remus coughed. "Technically, Lily isn't exactly _yours_ yet, Prongs..." He said lightly. "At the moment, she...hates your guts."

Sirius let out a laugh as James scowled, then promptly walked head first into the greenhouse door. They heard a scoffing sound behind them as Lily pulled open the door and walked in. 

Remus smiled as he followed Lily. "Like I said, James."

Harry looked under his fringe at Lily, who was currently struggling to prune the tendril of a plant they were studying. 

"Looking out for your girlfriend?" James whispered in his ear.

Harry, startled, looked up at James. "What?"

"You think I don't know already? _Potter?_"

Harry was unnerved. How did he find out? And why did he think he and Lily were a couple?

Harry just gaped at James. 

"Do you seriously have my last name? It's not that common." James spoke up.

Harry continued gaping.

James' faced cracked into a smile. "Shut your mouth, are you trying to catch flies?"

Harry snapped his mouth shut, then opened it again. "What are you talking about?"

James sighed. "Harry, the map never lies. Damn, did I just say that out loud? I mean...er..."

Harry was thinking fast. James was obviously talking about the Marauder's Map..._How could I be so stupid? Of course I can't use a fake name! And they must've figured out about Ron as well!_

Harry looked over James' shoulder at Ron, who was backed into a corner by Sirius. Remus stood nearby and Pettigrew hovered anxiously around Sirius. 

_Should I tell the truth?_

Harry finally spoke. "Of course I'm not related to you. And I know Ron has the same last name as Arthur Weasley. Er-he's related to Arthur somehow, but his dad is...a squib...and his family doesn't really speak to them...so he changed his last name. But I'm definitely not related to you." _That was probably an even worse lie than the one that I told Lily!_

James, however, seemed satisfied with Harry's answer. He reached over and grabbed Sirius' arm. 

"C'mon Sirius...Remus...Peter." James stood with his back to Harry, and Ron stumbled over.

"What was that all about? He was asking about my last name or something."

"Don't worry. I kind of sorted it out. Your dad's a squib," -Ron looked mortified- "And no one in Arthur's family speaks to you anymore." 

Ron looked incredulous. "You really couldn't think up something better? Even Crabbe couldn't fall for that!"

The four Marauders ambled over as if nothing had happened.

"So…Harry." Sirius spoke to him. "My friend James is jealous of your…_relationship_…with a certain Lily Evans." 

James shoved him. "I'm not jealous! I'm just watching out for her!"

Sirius raised his eyebrow. "Sure, James. Don't worry, we believe you. Anyway…"

"Me and…Lily and I…" Harry sputtered, "We don't have a _relationship!"_

Remus was muttering quietly. "No need to get your knickers in a knot." (A/N: XD don't you just love that expression??)

"Why shouldn't you?" James jumped in. "I saw you two snogging by the lake!"

Ron was now looking incredulously at Harry, who was furiously attacking the green tendrils curling around his arms.

[~] "We weren't _snogging_! I don't even like her in that way! Anyway…I…I've got a girlfriend!" Harry blurted out.

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" said James, looking as if Christmas had come early.

"Who?" said Sirius, looking interestedly at Harry.

"It'll be no one that you know, Sirius." Remus said, looking out a window.

"What?" said Peter, looking clueless. (A/N: mmm…don't mind my lame sense of humour. I've got all of them 'looking' so…um… never mind. Continue reading.)

Everyone ignored Peter.

"Er…" _Maybe it wasn't a good idea to say that after all._ "Ginny Weas- Ginny Waters."

Ron looked half furious and half amused. "Ginny?_ Ginny?_" 

Harry gave the tiniest of shrugs. _She **was **the first girl that came to mind. Maybe I should've said Hermione instead._

Sirius looked at Ron. "What about you?"

Then again…Ron'll probably bite my head off. Bet anyone 50 galleons he'll say- 

"Hermione Granger." Ron said all too quickly, blushing as red as a tomato.

Harry smothered his laughs into his hand until Ron glared at him. He straightened up and tried to look normal. [~]

_'Course, Ron's always liked Hermione. He's never told anyone, but everyone knows except for him and Hermione._

"-good looking, Harry?" Sirius was talking to him.

"Huh?" Harry snapped out of his thoughts. "What did you say?"

Sirius grinned at him. "I was just asking…you know…" He nudged Harry- "…is Ginny good-looking?"

"Er…" Ron was shooting Harry death glares over Sirius' shoulder.

Luckily, Harry was excused from answering as Professor Pickle-weed (A/N: o.O) told the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws to put their pots away.

Harry and Ron were engaged in a game of wizards' chess in the common room when someone tapped Harry's shoulder. 

"Harry?" It was Lily.

Harry looked at Ron, who looked sympathetically at him.

Lily spoke up again. "Harry? Come meet my friends. Of course, I have some friends in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, but obviously they can't come in here."

_Why am I so nervous and chatty around him? Ok, Lily, breathe. Stop looking at him like that. Keep breathing, that's the key._

Harry exchanged glances with Ron, and stood up.

"Sure."

"Great!" Lily dragged him by the arm to a group of girls sitting in a corner of the room. Harry recognized the girl with short brown hair he saw in Potions.

"Everyone, this is Harry Porter, from Durmstrang. He's transferred here. Same with his friend, Ron Waters over there." Lily pointed over to where Ron was hunched over the chess board.

There were a few scattered "Hello"'s from the group.

"Honestly, can't you guys open up a bit?"

There was a silence before the girl with brown hair leaned forward. She had rectangular glasses that were balancing precariously on the tip of her nose. She held out her hand. Harry took it and she briskly shook his arm. It felt very much like shaking hands with Hagrid, but on a smaller scale. 

"Hi, I'm Sarah McNeill. Pleased to meet you. I'm a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team." She was addressing Harry, but seemed to be looking over his shoulder.

Harry nodded. More silence.

"Oh, this is stupid." Sarah spoke up again. 

She began to introduce everyone. "This is Alice Freeman." She pointed to a girl with a round face and blonde hair. Harry realised this was Neville's mother. She shyly smiled and shook his hand. He smiled and thought of Neville.

Lily looked at Harry. _Why does he always look so sad?_

"- this is Deirdre Gordon-"

A black girl with braids and beads in her hair shook his hand lightly.  "Hey."

"She's the Keeper for our team."

A girl with long mousey hair stood up and shook Harry's hand. "And I'm Amanda Paton. Please don't call me Mandy. Or Manda."

Harry nodded again. "Uh...okay."

A quiet voice spoke thoughtfully from the corner. "Harry Porter..."

The other girls exchanged glances. Lily whispered to Harry. "This is Lane. She's a bit...different from the rest of us, but she's fascinating when you get to know her."

A veil of silvery hair covered most of Lane's face, giving Harry the impression of mystery. A small nose peeked out, but Lane's eyes were downcast. Harry held out his hand, but Lane didn't shake it. Instead she traced a small finger over his palm. 

"Harry..." She looked distantly out the window, then turned her gaze on Harry. Harry was taken aback. The irises of her eyes were a crimson red. They were not in the same league as Lord Voldemort's, but they were red nonetheless. Her eyes scanned his face, and rested on his scar. They seemed to penetrate him like Dumbledore's eyes.

"Pleased to meet you." Lane cast her eyes downwards again.

Harry was shaken up. Lily poked him. "Harry?"

Harry looked at her. "Er...yeah?"

"Well...now that you've met the ladies..."-they all nodded except for Lane, who stared out the window again-"I guess you'll be wanting to return to your chess game." 

Harry nodded and Sarah craned her neck towards Ron. He was waiting expectantly for Harry.

"Well...I guess I'll see you guys around." He made his way back to in front of the fireplace, his thoughts pre-occupied with the strange Lane. Needless to say, he lost the chess match.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Whew! long chapter. Hope this was good. This is the longest chapter I've ever written. School starts tomorrow...*sniffs* I can't believe summer's already over. Back to school...those words sound so ominous. Oh Well. Tell me what you think, please review. I'll love you for it. anyways...have a great life people, I'll update every week if possible. Oh yeah, and Lane isn't a person for romance thingy...so she's got nothing to do with the whole Harry/Lily thing. Also, to anyone who watches Neon Genesis Evangelion, you'll probably notice the similarities between Lane and Rei Ayanami. And to anyone who watches anime and hasn't seen Eva, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??? GO WATCH IT! Ok, better go.

~~bluehoax


	6. The Dream

Disclaimer: I own...men in black suits! They aren't what I'm supposed to be writing about. I'm writing a disclaimer! *Mummy! Look! Aren't you proud of me, Mummy? Mummy? * *ahem* As I was saying. I don't own all the quotes from the books I use in this chapter. Though I'd like to, I don't have her talent in writing. Doesn't everyone wish they did??? Anyway, yes, don't own it, and unfortunately never will. *offer men in suits lemonade* *they gladly accept*

Thanks to my reviewers. Here are my little response thingies.

**Dadaiiro **~~ thanks for both of your reviews! I'm glad you liked them. 

**Lunarian **~~ Yes it does. But then if he didn't see them, how would I complicate the story?

**freakyfairy **~~ Yep! There are having fun…OR I'LL MAKE THEM. MUAHAHA. *ahem* as I was saying…

**linky2 **~~ Ok. Thanks for clearing that up for me. ^^

**hannirose** ~~ Yes. My mind is sick and twisted ~~eep. What's a sophomore? Heh…forgive me for being clueless. I see that word everywhere, and I don't really understand it… =S

**Kaizer Knuckz **~~ thanks for the review. Sorry I'm taking a fairly long time updating. I'm editing and re-editing.

**MooseLord **~~ Harry playing Quidditch? *ponders* hmm…that might work out…I'll think about it. Thanks for reviewing!

**ElizabethMM** ~~ deadly good huh? Wow. What a nice, long review. Thanks. My maths teacher is already setting us homework! It isn't fair! And my older sister's maths teacher is letting them play games, and he's even getting a kettle so they can have hot chocolate in winter!! OMG, she is so lucky! Um…ok. You really didn't want to know that. Is a finch those birds that are like budgies? Anyways…your name is like Eminem, you know, like Marshall Mathers? Er…ok ok…thanks for the review…I'm tend to ramble on a bit and I get kinda nosy so ignore me…^^

**Slim5 **~~ thanks for the review glad you like it.

**wanderingwolf **~~ Er…ok…I'll decide what Lily does…but I've got little kind-of ideas runnig in my head…so thanks for the review.****

I've finally started school. . Yuk. The summer's over! Forever! Nooooo!!! No more endless reading and trying to write fanfics! No way! *Cries* I go to school in Vancouver, B.C. I don't want to see what winter is like here. I'm from Australia! I'm used to the heat! Ah well...I'll live. Then again...MAYBE NOT!! Heh...am I too melodramatic? OOPS! I need to get on with the story. *Ahem*

-Could someone please tell me what happens when they go into the past? Like, when they return, is it the same time that they dropped it, and they just are the same? Neh. I don't know how to explain. Or is the time messed up because the time-turner's broken, so instead they just disappear, and, say they spend 5 days in the past, they're gone for 5 days? Meep. I don't know. Someone please tell me if they know. Otherwise I'll just go with the latter. Er...OK. The story. Right.

The ants go marching one by one hurrah, hurrah... onwards, faithful readers! *Hefts sword up*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was exhausted. Who would have thought that a meeting Lily's friends and a game of wizard chess would be so tiring? 

His head hit the pillow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A spinning vortex of colour; red, green, blue; lifted Harry off the ground. He floated in the midst, his body seemingly weightless. He watched interestedly as a gold streak of light fluttered in front of his eyes...was that the snitch? He let his Quidditch instincts get the better of him. His hand reached out to touch the golden ball. Suddenly, the world spun. He felt himself being sucked into something, something so small he could barely breathe. A burst of colour, and he was free. Shapes and sounds flashed past him._  

**Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh. Harry - yer a wizard.**

**HAVE YOU GONE MAD? ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?**

**Quirrell standing in front of the Mirror of Erised.**

_He drifted through his memories of his first year._

**Dobby, sir. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf.**

**STOP! STOP!**

**MIND THAT TREE!**

**_CRUNCH._**

****

**_Let me rip you...let me tear you...let me kill you..._******

**Hermione, frozen still; Ron pale and staring at her.**

**The sword pierced the top of the Basilisk's mouth...the fang drove into Harry's arm.**

Second year...Harry thought absently. They were coming faster now. More memories appeared in the colourful mess; memories flooding in like a dam were broken.

Aunt Marge, floating to the ceiling. 

**Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off - **

**Hermione slapping Malfoy across the face.**

**A black dog, a Grim. A ginger orange cat, spread over the chest of a man.**

**But I won't deny that I am a werewolf.**

**EXPECTO PATRONUM!**

**Prongs...**

Third year flashed by. He smiled as he watched the memories.

**BULGARIA: ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY, IRELAND: ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY.**

**The family of Mr Roberts, controlled by invisible strings, hung in the air.**

**A great, green, smoky skull with a serpent tongue glittered in the dark sky.**

**...The Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year.**

**Not _spew_; it's S - P - E - W. Stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare.**

_A green ribbon appeared. Harry felt compelled to touch it. It felt real, unlike everything else around him at the moment. He could feel a jerking behind his navel, exactly the same feeling as when he used a Portkey, but he didn't move anywhere. Instead the colours shifted._

_Scenes appeared that he had never seen before, but he felt comfortable with them, not like he was peeking into someone else's private business._

A black-haired man, wearing a suit, stood at the front of a church. He looked familiar. His beautiful bride made her way up the aisle. A long lacy veil covered her red hair. Harry could see many other red heads sitting as guests in the church. Harry guessed that this was his parents' wedding. The bride stood at the altar, smiling up at the man before her. 

A little time flashed by, like it was a video on fast-forward. It stopped, and Harry could hear the priest talking.

**"Do you, Harry Potter, take Ginny Weasley as your lawfully wedded wife?" **

**"I do."**

Harry floated in shock. What was that? That wasn't the future, was it? Before Harry could think any more, another scene met his eyes. He stopped to watch.

A little boy toddled around on the grass. His parents stood nearby, smiling as he unsteadily placed on foot in front of the other. He started to waver, and his mother rushed to catch him as he fell. 

_It was the same woman Harry saw before._

**"Don't worry, James, Mummy's here."**

**The man stepped forward.**

Harry's stomach gave a little lurch. He recognized the man as himself. The scene dissolved, and again, it was replaced.

**A woman standing on the same backyard as the previous scene, watched as the parents guided their son around the grass. A tall man with a shock of red hair and a grin on his face swept her up in his arms.**

**The woman laughed. "Put me down, Ron!"**

_Ron?_

**The man put her down, and twirled her, like they were dancing. The woman's brown, frizzy hair flew around, and she laughed again.**

**"Look at Harry and Ginny. Isn't their son gorgeous?" **

**Ron smiled at her. She looked up at him, her cheeks flushed. **

**"Yeah..." He said distantly.**

Harry watched as the scene "fast-forwarded". The man who was Ron lifted the woman up again. Harry was curious as to whom the woman was. Who could stop Ron from liking Hermione?

**Ron and his girlfriend disapparated, and appeared at a restaurant.**

Harry felt guilty, because they didn't know that he was looking in. But still he watched. He watched as they ate their way through five courses. Finally, someone spoke.

**"Ron, why are we eating here today?"**

**"I have something to ask you."**

**"Yes?"**

**Harry could see Ron gulping. "I-I was wondering-when we watched Harry and Ginny...well...would you want to be like that?"**

**The woman was confused. Suddenly a look of comprehension dawned on her face. **

**"Ron-"**

**He interrupted her, and held out something small. "Will you marry me, Hermione Granger?"**

The picture dissolved. Harry drifted along in thoughtfulness. Ron and Hermione? They finally got together? Then that means that he and Ginny...No way! Well, Harry had to admit, he did fancy Ginny.  Harry waited for another scene to appear, but it never did. All of a sudden, a ribbon appeared, not unlike the one that felt like a portkey, but it was red. He eagerly reached out for it, to see what else the future had in store. He felt the jerking sensation.

Bodies littered the ground, unmarked. Wizards and witches stood, shooting spells at black cloaked, hooded figures. People crumpled to the ground, dead.

Harry was mortified. What was this? He tried to close his eyes but they seemed to be glued open. He stared on, horrified.

A redheaded man stood in front of a bushy-haired woman with a bulge in her stomach. A cloaked figure pulled his hood down. Lucius Malfoy sneered at them.

"You can't win, Weasley. Avada Kedavra!"

Ron fell protecting Hermione. 

"Ron!" She straightened up, a steely glint in her eye. Despite her belly, she whipped out her wand. Lucius raised his wand.

A cold voice sounded behind her. "AVADA KEDAVRA."

Lucius' eyes widened as his life left him. Draco Malfoy stood behind Hermione, watching his father fall. He watched him fall, then his own eyes widened. He died standing.

Hermione stared at Draco's still body, and looked for the person who killed him. She whispered in cold fury. "No one kills my husband and the person who protected me without getting away with it."

She aimed her wand at a rapidly retreating figure. Green light streamed out her wand. 

"I've killed someone...oh..."

Hermione sank to her knees. "Ron..." she sobbed.

What? Since when does Malfoy care about what happens to Hermione? Since when did he stop looking up to his father like he was a god? Why are there so many familiar faces?

Albus Dumbledore stood in the thick of the fight. His robes billowed around his feet. Streams of light emitted from his wand. Ginny Weasley fell, twitching on the ground. Neville Longbottom stared at her, horrified. He glanced around and a jet of green light hit a hooded figure. The Death Eater's hood dropped as they fell. Bellatrix Lestrange died at Neville's wand. Neville turned around, only to fall.

Why are they dying? What's happening? What is this? Why is everyone fighting? Harry looked on helplessly as the Weasley family fell. He could see all the people he knew from Hogwarts. They died. The wall of Death Eaters around Dumbledore crumbled like it was made of loose dirt. He watched, horrified, as pale faces looked up in shock from the ground. Dead faces. Harry was shedding silent tears. How did this happen?

The scene disappeared. Harry closed his eyes in relief. He looked up at the moving picture.

Molly and Arthur Weasley stood together in front of a row of gravestones. Arthur had his arm around Molly. She was sobbing into his shoulder. They looked exhausted.

"Arthur...Arthur...No parent should have to bury their children. No one should. Arthur..."                                       

Bill Weasley. Percy Weasley. Ron Weasley. Ginny Weasley.

George Weasley stood in front of a gravestone. His eyes stared blankly at the name written on it. The name stood out in bold letters. 

Fred Weasley.

George reached out his hand. Tears formed in his eyes and he knelt by his twin's grave, his head bowed. 

Charlie Weasley stared out into space. No one could move him as he stood, staring at the blood red sun sinking in the west.

Harry shook his head furiously. His eyes flooded with tears. No! What is going on? I don't want them to die! I don't want anyone to die!

Albus Dumbledore scanned the stones, his face grave, weeping silent tears. Row after row of grey reminders of the past. He took in the names. 

Minerva McGonagall. Severus Snape. More Professors lay inside the ground.

Neville Longbottom. Draco Malfoy. Oliver Wood. Angelina Johnson. Justin Finch-Fletchley. Cho Chang. Ernie MacMillan. Seamus Finnigan. 

The names of his students engraved onto cold stone tablets. The precious few that had survived stood with him. Dean Thomas stood at the foot of Seamus' grave. Luna Lovegood no longer looked dreamily over the horizon. She knelt at Neville's grave, crying.

Harry gripped his head. No! I don't want to see this! Why are you showing me this? Why is this happening? Harry broke down into sobs, letting out everything as the gravestones flashed by. The pictures suddenly stopped. Harry curled into a ball, weeping into his knees.

Harry.

Harry turned around. A familiar face appeared. Lane seemed to be made of the colours whirling around; Harry could see faint traces of colour swimming under her skin, as if her skin was material stretched over the colour. She lifted her head.

Her hair swirled around her small face. Crimson clashed with Emerald.

Listen to me. Harry nodded.

Her voiced echoed, like she was in a valley. You know what is happening in the future. He is rising. And the only one who can stop him meddles with time. The one to stop him strays foolishly into the past. 

Harry spoke out. "Hey! It was Ron that got us here, not-"

Listen to me.

Harry fell silent.

What I have shown you may or may not happen. The future lies in your hands.

"But how-"

LISTEN. You don't know this. Do you really think that there is only one world? Those images that appeared when you touched that green ribbon are real. They are events that have happened.

Harry was confused.

There is another world, Harry. Those images were events happening in that world. That world has defeated the Dark side. Lord Voldemort is but a mere memory. That world has no worries. It is the future, Harry, when you have done what you have to do.

"What do-"

Lane ignored him, and continued to mind-speak. The later images are another world, much like the former. However, it has not passed its test with flying colours. Lord Voldemort has come to power. He rises. That battle you saw was The Last War. Those events have occurred already as well. That is the future as well; when you have not completed what you must set out to do.

Harry was stunned. "But what do I-"

Lane broke in. I do not know. I know these things, but only you can find out what you must do to defeat evil and bring the Dark side down.

Harry slumped. How was he supposed to know? He watched Lane touch a silver star. She smiled, and then looked at Harry. Her features started to change, her face contorted. The eyes narrowed, darkened, slit pupils stared at him. A grotesque face stared at him, and twisted its mouth into a cruel smile. Lord Voldemort stood before him. He opened his mouth and a snake's tongue flicked at Harry. A high, cold, chilling laugh echoed around Harry. He tried to cover his ears, but a strange resistance held him. A flash of green light, a scream, then Voldemort raised one long, pale, finger, and pressed it against Harry's scar.

The pain seared through his whole body, and Voldemort laughed again. 

Suddenly, Harry began shaking uncontrollably. He started to fall. He was falling...down, down, down...He could feel the air rushing past him, and he was still shaking like a leaf. His body rolled quickly from side to side, and he felt cold.

He was falling...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oooh…what's happening?? o.O This chapter shows the darker side of this story. Dun da dun…hmmm.

That was exhausting. Was this chapter OK? I like this one. But it's a bit angsty, and not really part of the Romance part. Anyway, please Read and Review, tell me what you think about it. Flame, leave a nice review, whatever. Please review!

~~bluehoax

****


	7. Lily's Advance

Disclaimer: Meep. I can't be bothered thinking up a good disclaimer. Sorry. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me. School is draining my energy. Only Art, P.E., and Web Design aren't tiring. Well maybe cept for Web Design. I have to get up early for that....

English is OK too I guess. I feel so drained, though. No creative juices...I'm all dried up! Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as...er...whatever...yeah...Hey why am I rambling on?? OK OK...I'll write my thank you thingies.

**linky2** ~~ thanks! Bump...interesting...

**Dadaiiro** ~~ yes that IS a nightmare...eh...sorry, but no one really "comforts" him...But he is going to...uh...I shouldn't say should I? Just read this chapter...yeah. ^^ Thanks for the review!

**Kurbani** ~~ thanks! I can't wait either!! *What? I'm writing the story? .* heh....

**Jaquelyne** ~~ thanks for such a great review, and the encouragement. I'm really glad you like it. Thank you for commenting on my writing style. It's people like you who really keep me going. ^^

**ElizabethMM** ~~ I'm sorry you don't like this chapter very much. And why would I hate you if you give me constructive criticism? I hope I can clear up about the two worlds later on in this story...I'm sorry I got you all confused. Who is Lane? It's a mystery...o.O...Anyway, I'm happy that you didn't just write: This sucks. Thanks for the constructive criticism, and for the review.

**freakyfairy **~~ yes very scary...^^

Does anyone know what 'Oy Vey' means? I see it everywhere.... 

Ok. The story. 

````````````````````

Harry felt the shaking continue. He opened his eyes, sweating profusely.

"Get up, Harry! We're late!" Ron was violently shaking him while pulling on a sock, and had apparently thrown off his covers. 

_So that was what that cold was._ He mused, still shaken by the nightmarish dream.

"Oy, Harry! Did you hear me? GET UP! WE'RE LATE!"

Harry was reminded of his Aunt Petunia. "I'm coming, I'm coming..."

Ron hopped from the room. "No time to shower...Transfiguration...McGonagall..."

Harry could hear random words coming from Ron. He got out of bed, but his mind was still on the dream. 

Lily stared at an empty chair across the classroom. Harry wasn't at class, but his friend Ron was laughing with the Marauders. She sighed and tried to concentrate on Professor McGonagall when suddenly, an unbearable stink filled the room. She wrinkled her nose. A burst of laughter from the opposite side of the classroom explained the cause of the smell.

"Potter! Black! Twenty points from Gryffindor! Dungbombs are NOT allowed at Hogwarts!"

James looked up at their Professor with a 'Who, me?' look on his face. "I'm sorry Professor, were you talking to me? Because it was Sirius Black here who was the...er..._source_ of this smell."

Lily glanced at Sirius, who was rolling on the floor laughing. She rolled her eyes. 

Professor McGonagall stormed up to their desk. She was fuming. "This is the LAST straw!" The two boys stopped laughing. Her face was furious. "Up to Professor Dumbledore's office! And I will PERSONALLY escort you there!" She then strode out the classroom door. James and Sirius followed like dogs with their tails between their legs. 

Lily and the rest of their class stared at the door in shock. They hadn't seen their Transfiguration Professor explode like that before. They class sat in silence before they slowly started to chat amongst themselves.

Lily looked back at her parchment where she had been making notes. She stared at the paper. Written all over it were miniature hearts and things like, 'H.P + L.E' or 'Harry and Lily' scrawled in her cursive writing. 

"Whatcha got there, Lily? What did you do to your notes?"

Deirdre's head poked over Lily's shoulder. She crumpled up the parchment in embarrassment.

Now she would have to borrow someone else's notes.

Dumbledore surveyed Harry over his half-moon spectacles, the gold rims twinkling in the light. 

"Do you mean to say, Mr. Potter, that there are two other parallel worlds, both being in the future?"

Harry nodded, unsure of what Dumbledore was thinking. What if Dumbledore waved him off, told him to get lost, he was obviously mental? It was, after all, just a dream.

Instead the Headmaster leaned back in his chair. He looked tired, much like the part of him that was an old man instead of a brilliant mind.

"I must admit, Harry, that for once I do not know what to think. I must ask myself if this is possible. Perhaps this is..." Dumbledore paused, then fell silent.

Harry inspected his shoes.

"Lane is a Seer."

He looked up. "Lane?"

Dumbledore slowly nodded, his face thoughtful. "It would probably do you some good to get to know her. She only Sees things about people who are close to her. For instance, she has Seen Miss Evans in 'great peril'. She has foretold that she will not survive." His voice was grave. "Of course, the others believe that it is just a lot of old tosh."

Harry nodded uncertainly.

Dumbledore gazed at his face. "In your dream...did you see a vision of Lane? Did she speak to you?"

Harry glanced at Dumbledore in surprise. "Er...yes...she said that...that the first world...well the first world was what would happen if I 'did what I have to set out to do'...but I don't even know what that is, how am I supposed to save the whole world if I-"

The door to Dumbledore's office burst open. Harry spun around.

McGonagall strode in, her face red with anger. Harry quickly stepped aside. James and Sirius stood guiltily behind her, and James looked surprised to see Harry in Dumbledore's office.

"Albus, these two boys have YET AGAIN let off Dungbombs in my classroom, for the SEVENTY-FOURTH time! And may I add that they are NOT allowed in Hogwarts!"

Harry could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears.

Dumbledore looked mildly up at Professor McGonagall. "And what do you propose to do about this..." He glanced over at the two victims of Professor McGonagall's wrath- "misbehaviour?"

Harry shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Er...Professor? Do you want me to leave?"

Dumbledore moved his gaze to Harry. "No, Mr. Porter, you may stay. Minerva, would you mind stepping out for a minute?"

Professor McGonagall glared at Dumbledore, who still had the same mild expression on his face. She sighed in exasperation and stormed out of the office. James and Sirius started to edge out of the room.

"No, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, I would like to have a word with you two."

They exchanged glances. Harry watched interestedly as they nervously approached Dumbledore's desk.

"Don't worry, I won't bite you. I daresay if you go outside, your Transfiguration Professor would find a reason to."

The two boys let out anxious chuckles.

Harry laughed at their obvious discomfort. (A/N: he sounds mean doesn't he?)

"Shut it, Harry." James growled.

Harry was taken aback. What was wrong with him?

Dumbledore looked amused. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black."

They looked at him. "I believe that bringing Dungbombs to school, and using them, requires a detention. Let's see...I'm sure that Professor McGonagall with be glad to mind you two for detention on Friday. Mr. Black, you may leave. Mr. Potter, I would like you to stay."

Sirius looked back at James curiously as he exited the office.

Dumbledore looked the two look-alike boys that stood on front of him. One with hazel eyes was curiously looking around his office, the boy with green eyes was looking straight at Dumbledore.

"Er-Professor? What did you need to tell me?" James was now also looking at him.

Dumbledore sighed. Never in his years had he experienced something like this. 

"Harry, I think we should explain to James about your situation. If you continue this, you will only be spinning yourself a web of lies."

Harry looked uncertain. "But wouldn't it change the future?"

James glanced back and forth between the two. "What's going on?"

Dumbledore gazed at him, then back at Harry, who nodded slowly, then started to explain. "My real name is Harry Potter..."

A few hours later, Harry and James emerged from Dumbledore's office. 

James' stomach rumbled loudly. He, for once, ignored it and stared at Harry.

"So you're my son?"

Harry gave a nod of assent.

"Wow! That's so wicked."

Harry looked at him, amused. "Wicked?"

"Well-yeah. I mean, since I never really will get to know you in the future..." he frowned. "How come Dumbledore didn't know all this about you?"

"I didn't tell him...well actually he didn't want to know. Something about messing up the future. And you can't tell ANYONE, alright?"

James nodded.

"My throat's all sore," said Harry. "I can't believe I just explained my whole life in a couple of hours."

James laughed. "Anyone with a life like yours would have a sore throat too." He frowned again. "Who was your mum anyway? Dumbledore wouldn't tell me and you didn't either."

Harry shook his head. "I can't tell you, it'd mess things up. You'd probably never end up having me."

"C'mon, just give me a hint." James tried to wheedle it out of Harry. "Is it someone I know?"

Well, it wouldn't hurt just to give a hint, right? 

He nodded.

James bounced in his step. "Oh, goody! Is it a Gryffindor?"

"I can't tell you everything!"

James ruffled his untidy hair. "I always wondered why you had hair like mine. It's the Potter hair. Your son will have it, and your grandson, and your great-grandson, and your great-great-"

"Ok, ok..." Harry laughed out loud.  "I get it."

"I can't believe you have my invisibility cloak! AND the Marauder's Map!"

James continued to ramble on as they walked down to the Great Hall. Harry spotted the Marauders.

"Hey James?" James stopped talking. "Would you mind if I just talked to them for a moment?"

James shrugged. "I wanted to talk to your friend Ron anyway. I can't believe he's Arthur Weasley's son!"

Harry shook his head as James sauntered over to where Ron was eating dinner.

Lily straightened her robes. She looked over to the very end of the table where Harry was sitting with Ron, and watched as the Marauders left the seats opposite them and walked out of the Great Hall. 

She'd show Harry exactly how much she liked him.

Lily got up just as Harry and Ron stood and exited the Hall. She silently followed them, and watched as Ron left Harry to walk down a staircase.

_Perfect._           

She took a deep breath and strode up to the messy-haired boy. Lily closed her eyes, spun him around, and, ignoring his cry of surprise, she planted her mouth right on top of his.

He stood there awkwardly like a statue as she kissed him. 

It was possibly the most beautiful kiss in her entire life, not to mention her first.

The kiss seemed to go on forever, until he wrapped his arms around her waist.

_He **does **like me!_

She opened her eyes to smile at her prince.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Hmm. A boring chapter. And a very short chapter. Urgh. Possibly one of the worst in this story *shakes head* Ah well. I have a new story, called You lied. It's not as light hearted as this one, actually its a very Angsty/Dramatic fanfic, and I don't know if you people would like it as much as this one if you're into nice cute fluffy stories.

Heh.

Anyway.

Thanks for reading this, please tell me what you think, review/flame whatever.

Eat cheese.

~~bluehoax


	8. The Secret's Out

Disclaimer:

Ho hum.

*AHEM*

*bonks self on head*

Ah much better. Well, I own Harry Potter. MUAHAHAHAHAH!!!! *men in black suits run towards her* NOOOOOOO!!!!! OH GOD NO! *hides eyes* PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT............THE DEADLIEST DEADLY DEAD MARSHMALLOWS!!!! OK!!! I DON'T OWN IT!! *breaks down into uncontrollable, hysterical sobs, punctuated with 'No! Not the Marshmallows!'*

Ahem. So......

Reviewer's Response. Right.

**Dadaiiro**~~ Thanks for your review! You'll find out in this chapter...I'm really glad you like my story so much. Harry...what will he do...heehee.

**freakyfairy**~~ I'm sure everyone will be asking this...and you're all right...just read this next chapter...^^ heehee.

**ElizabethMM**~~ Haha...I'm glad you picked up on that. I AM weird...heehee. Oh cool...Israeli in America? Madness. OK...thanks for the advice ^^...am I? Seriously? Like you, I mean. Heh...yes, nice, long reviews are nice. LOL...I'm always a little off...;) heehee well anyway...I'm only a 13 year old girl. I want to be older (and taller) but anyway...thanks for the great review.

**Kaizer Knuckz**~~ why is everyone guessing??? Just kidding...

Lunarian~~ haha...yes it is kinda obvious...

**wanderingwolf**~~ hahaha someone's hyper! Just kidding. ^^

**hannirose**~~ Thanks for the nice review! How is Harry (or James) going to react? Well I have the answer *tries to look wise but fails miserably* actually I don't =S heehee

**Kurbani**~~ *sighs* Like everyone else...you've guessed.

**Princess**~~ *salutes* Yes, sir...madam...er...heh...

**MerlinHalliwell**~~ Thanks. My updates are very slow so...sorry...

**kateydidnt**~~ Back to the Future?? Ergh...haven't even watched it...lol. 

**Lady Psyche**~~ thanks ^^

**poetbrit**~~ hahaha...thanks for the luck (or charms...^^)

**Siri Kat**~~ Yes. Poor...poor...Harry...

**HPFanFicLuvr** ~~sorry, my settings screwed up or something. Usually they accept unsigned reviews. Sorry about that. Thanks for the note though, otherwise I would never had noticed...and for the review too! 

**LadyLilyPotter**~~ heehee...you and the rest of the world guessed it...

**HarryGryfinGirl/HarryGryffinGirl**~~ I'm assuming this is the same person...^^ if it isn't...you can have my pet chestnut *ahem* yes anyway...thanks for the review/s!

**Mella deRanged**~~ LOL...thanks. *picks up head and hands it back to Mella deRanged*

To everyone, I'm so incredibly sorry I haven't updated for so long. With all this extra homework *stupid Venture*, plus my laziness, I don't update as often as I'd like to. I'm sorry! *Wah*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily opened her eyes to smile at her prince.

Her smile turned into an expression of mixed horror and disgust as she ran away from a bewildered but pleased James Potter, covering her mouth.

I set out to find a prince, but instead I kissed a pig! 

"Lily! LILY!" His shouts echoed to deaf ears.

Tears formed in her eyes as she ran blindly into the Gryffindor common room, and up the stairs to the sixth-year girls' dormitories.

Her friends all yelled after her.

"Lily? LILY?"

Sarah stood up from her seat. "Do any of you guys know what happened?"

All the rest of the girls shook their heads worriedly. Lane observed the whole scene with a indifferent look on her face, but her forehead creased in concern.

Sarah headed for the stairs, until a hand softly clapped her shoulder. Alice bit her lip.

"Maybe I should go instead."

Sarah nodded. She did, after all, have a very short temper.

Alice headed up the stairs to the girls' room.

Harry was watching Ron play chess against his father. Apparently Arthur was just as good a chess player as Ron was, Harry noticed as Arthur's pawn knocked over one of Ron's castles.

A sudden movement caught Harry's eye. 

Lily ran up the stairs, tears streaming down her face. He noticed one of the girls- was it Sarah?- stand up, and Alice heading up the stairs. A few minutes later, James rushed in, a confused look on his face. He spotted Harry.

"Hey Harry, you haven't seen Lily anywhere, have you?" Harry pointed up the stairs. James nodded.

"Thanks."

Harry watched in amusement as James started to rush up the stairs, only to slide down as the stairs melted to form a smooth slanting surface. He was reminded of the time last year when Ron went looking for Hermione. He looked on as James attempted to run up the stairs a second, third, fourth and fifth time. Harry shook his head.

James finally gave up, and sat down with the rest of the Marauders, whom were all trying to keep their laughter in aside from Sirius, who was laughing his head off on the floor. Harry turned back to the chess game.

A tentative knock on the door interrupted Lily in the girls' dormitories.

"Go away!"

The door cracked open, and in the light from the common room, Lily could see Alice looking worriedly at her.

"Lily?" Lily sighed, and then hiccupped. Alice slid in, closing the door behind her.

Lily sat up on her bed, not caring that she looked a mess. Alice sat down on Lily's bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Lily hiccupped again. "I..._hic_...I..."

Alice sighed and patted her friend on the back. 

"Just tell me everything that happened." she told Lily in her gentle voice.

Lily took a deep breath, and starting talking in a shaky voice.

"You know who I fancy, right?"

Alice smiled. It was obvious that Lily had a thing for Harry. The two seemed to get along so well together.

Lily continued. "Well, I decided today that I'd tell him that I like him. So, after dinner, I saw him and his friend Ron walking down a hall, and I followed."

Alice frowned. "But...Harry came with Sirius, Peter and Remus to the common room after dinner."

Lily hiccupped again. "See, that's what I should have paid closer attention to. Anyway, _hic_, I followed them, and I saw Ron walking down these stairs. So I went up to Harry, and I just...I just... " She waved her hands around helplessly. Alice kept silent.

"I just--kissed him." Alice groaned inwardly. She knew something would go wrong. 

Lily started to cry again. "And then-and then...I opened my eyes, and...It…He...it was Potter!"

Alice gasped, and pulled Lily into a hug, who was now sobbing uncontrollably. She felt sorry for her friend; she knew how much Lily hated James. She comforted Lily as best as she could. 

James sat with his friends, his mind ticking like a clock. Why did Lily kiss him, and run away like that? He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice that his friends had given up trying to talk with him and had all left to go to the library. When he looked up, he was surprised to find the common room completely deserted. A messy black head popped out of nowhere. 

"HARRY!"

Harry looked at James with a bewildered expression on his face.

"What?"

James shook his head. "Nothing.."

"Right..." Harry sat down on the chair next to James. He glanced sideways at him, and wondered if he should bring up the subject of Lily.

"Erm...Dad...I mean...James..."

James looked at Harry. "Hmm?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Er...You know Lily...she looked kind of...upset..."

James' face was unreadable.

Harry nervously bit his lip. "Er...I was sort of wondering what happened?"

James abruptly sat up and glared at Harry. "That's none of your business! Who asked you to talk to me anyway, huh?"

Harry was surprised at James' outburst, but found his face burning. "_Who asked me to talk to you?_ Why does that matter?"

"IT MATTERS! ANYTHING THAT HAPPENED BETWEEN LILY AND I IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" James was now on his feet.

Harry stood up as well. He could feel the blood pounding in his ears. "OF COURSE IT'S MY BUSINESS!" He hollered. "DO YOU THINK I DON'T CARE FOR LILY?"

James stood like a gaping fish for the longest second imaginable before his mouth snapped shut into a grim line.

"And you think I don't? Do you know how much I care for her?" His voice cracked. Harry suddenly felt like someone who had just stolen a little child's lollipop: he felt mean, nervous, and oddly satisfied all at the same time.

"D'you think that I don't think about her every second of my day?"

Harry twisted the sleeve of his robe uncomfortably. It sounded as though James had really and truly fallen for Lily. "Er..."

"D'YOU THINK THAT I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO HER OR WHAT SHE DOES??" The sudden violent outburst from James jolted Harry out of his thoughts. 

Harry felt his face heat up all over again as he glared at James, his glasses sliding down his nose. "You don't have to yell at me just because you fancy her!"

James spluttered. "I -"

Harry interrupted James. "You can deny it all you want, but I won't believe you! You married her, of course you fancy her!"

The silence that followed hit Harry like a ton of bricks. _Stupid Harry, Stupid Harry_, he chided to himself. He just told his dad that he married _Lily,_ against what Dumbledore said, and totally breaking the rules of time travelling. He mentally slapped himself.

"Er. I'm going to bed." Harry ran as if a herd of centaurs was after him.

Alice had gone to brush her teeth. Lily sat in her bed, no longer crying, but sniffling softly. She closed her eyes.

"IT MATTERS! ANYTHING THAT HAPPENED BETWEEN LILY AND I IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" 

She bolted upright. The familiar voice had drifted up from the common room, and Lily cursed herself once again for making her mistake. Suddenly she wondered why Potter wasn't boasting about their- she shuddered- kiss. 

"OF COURSE IT'S MY BUSINESS! DO YOU THINK I DON'T CARE FOR LILY?"

Lily started when she heard Harry's voice. A warm fuzzy feeling crept into her stomach. James and Harry were arguing about _her_? 

Lily chided herself at what she just thought. _It's **Potter**, not **James**_.

A silence followed Harry's retort before Lily heard Potter's voice again, this time quieter. "And you think I don't? Do you know how much I care for her? D'you think that I don't think about her every second of my day?"

Lily stared at the ajar door. Did she just hear that? That was possibly the most touching thing anyone had ever said about her. _Not that it matters, because it's **Potter**_. But still a little corner of her heart seemed to soften towards the messy haired prankster of Gryffindor.

"Er..." Harry's voice again floated up the stairs.

"D'YOU THINK THAT I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO HER OR WHAT SHE DOES??" The harsh shouting made Lily cringe.

Harry's quiet voice lashed out. "You don't have to yell at me because you fancy her!" Lily smacked her forehead with her hand. Now Harry found out as well. She felt her heart sink. Now she wouldn't have a chance with him. 

"I -" 

"You can deny it all you want, but I won't believe you! You married her, of course you fancy her!"

Lily felt like a piano had just dropped onto her head. What did Harry just say? _Married_ her? What was he talking about? Squeezing shut her eyes; she burrowed her head into the blankets and covered her ears. 

_I didn't hear that. I didn't hear that. I didn't hear that. I didn't hear that..._ She repeated the mantra to herself until she fell asleep.

________________________________________

The much-awaited chapter done…Now that the secret's out, what'll happen? Oo ehehe. Not much. Oh well. Again, I'm eternally sorry that I haven't updated, as I've said, I've been incredibly bogged down with homework, tests, etc…and I've just been stressing out a lot…and on weekends I still have homework…which sucks…but anyway…and I admit I go on MSN too much…

Ack…it's just really hard to find time enough to sit down and type out a chapter. So here it is..I'll try to get a head start on my next chapter, eh? Mol…

~~bluehoax o.O


	9. Detention

Disclaimer: don't own it.

I am extremely sorry for the long delay for this chapter. Right now I'm getting really stressed from schoolwork, projects, etc, and it's just impossible for me to sit down for half an hour and type out chapters for my story, as much as I'd like to. Anyway, I did try my hardest to type out this chapter despite the fact that it took me forever and a day. Please don't kill me just yet, because I'm really sorry for the longest delay ever known to man of this story. Hope you enjoy it.

_______________________________________

Lily woke up with her hands clamped over her ears. Her palms were sweaty and her ears felt warm. Rubbing her eyes, she looked up at her bedside table. 

"NINE O'CLOCK ALREADY?" 

Leaping out of bed, Lily hurriedly jumped into her clothes and ran her fingers through her hair before she realized her friends were all still asleep. Deirdre groggily raised herself on her elbow, her braids swinging in front of her face.

"Wadcha doin' Lily? Izz on'y nine o'clogg..." With that she fell face down on her pillow with an "Ughhhhh..." 

"But...it's _nine o'clock!_ Classes started at _quarter-to nine!_" Lily protested as she hopped into her shoes.

Deirdre's reply was muffled by her pillow. "Ish smurderday..."

Lily looked at Deirdre incredulously. "_Murder day_?"

Deirdre groaned before lifting her head about a centimetre from her pillow. "_Saturday_..."

"Oh." Lily felt very silly. "Right."

A soft 'thwump' from Deirdre's head hitting her pillow was her only response.

Harry sat up in his bed. He still couldn't believe what he said last night. How could he have told James that he was married to Lily? He groaned as he settled his head into his hands. He heard Ron stir.

"Wassa time Harry?" 

Harry glanced over at the bedside table. 

"NINE O'CLOCK???" 

Ron groaned. "Ugh. Too early."

Harry sprung out of his bed. "What do you mean, it's early?? CLASSES STARTED AT QUARTER TO NINE!"

Ron glared at Harry. "Mate, today's Saturday. We don't _have _classes today. Just think, five years of Hogwarts and you're still not used to it." He shook his head.

Harry blushed and threw at pillow at Ron. "Shut up."

Ron groaned again. "Oh Merlin...now I've fully woken up. Thanks Harry."

"No problem." Harry grinned.

"That was _sarcasm_..."

Harry and Ron stepped out of the portrait hole to make their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. The school seemed oddly empty at half-past nine on a weekend. Their footsteps echoed throughout the corridors, and just as Harry was wondering if the growling of his hungry stomach was actually echoing or if it was just his imagin-

"What are you doing up, Weasley?" The cold voice came from around the corner. Harry stopped Ron from walking ahead, and flattened himself against the wall.

"I have the right to be here, Malfoy. I am a prefect." Another voice spoke up placantly. A poke in his stomach from Ron diverted his attention.

"Harry! That's my dad's voice!"

"Shh! I know!" He reprimanded Ron while he listened intently.

"A prefect?" The malicious sneer evident in Lucius' voice unwillingly reminded Harry of Malfoy. "That's all you'll ever be, isn't that right Weasley? Proud to be a prefect, aren't you? Well, you've amounted to more than your whole family put together. A _prefect_, really..."

Harry couldn't help but peek around the corner. A red-headed boy who looked almost the same as Ron was facing a sneering, blonde Slytherin. Lucius was wearing a proud smirk on his face.

"From all the stories I've heard, _Malfoy__, you_ haven't amounted to anything that your family should be proud of. I mean, sixth year already and you still haven't taught yourself the Unforgivable Curses. I'm disappointed in you."

The smirk disappeared off Lucius' face. "You think you're so smart, don't you? Always associating yourself with _mud-bloods_ and _half-bloods_...you're a disgrace to the wizarding race..._mud blood-lover._"

Harry had to restrain Ron from jumping out from behind the wall and pounding Lucius to a pulp. Unfortunately, Harry's efforts weren't enough.

Ron leaped out from their hiding spot, whipping his wand out. "Take that back!"

Lucius seemed unperturbed by Ron's sudden appearance. Instead he turned back to Arthur and raised his eyebrows. "Bringing in your comrades?" 

Ron's dad flushed furiously and whispered to Ron. "Get out! What do you think you're doing? You do know I'll have to put you in detention for this?"

Ron looked surprisingly at Arthur. "Er..."

Harry rolled his eyes.

Lucius straightened his sleeves. "Well, have your little chit-chat. I suppose I'll be seeing you, Weasley."

Ron snapped around. "Oh no you don't!" He raised his wand.

Lucius rolled _his_ eyes. "Let me guess. Another mud blood lover? Well, it doesn't matter how many of you there are. You'll all be _dead_ once my father-" 

Harry closed his eyes. He didn't want to witness another slug-burping session, but he felt slightly guilty that he wasn't there with Ron.

"_Fernunculus__!_" 

Harry opened one eye. Lucius staggered backwards, his hands over his face. Harry was disgusted at the sight when he lifted his head.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Ahem...I don't usually take points off for magic in the corridors but-"

Completely ignoring the redhead, Malfoy directed his wand at Ron. 

As Ron fell to the floor, Harry felt his blood go cold. Unable to bear watching them any longer, he stepped out from around the corner as Ron unsteadily propped himself on his elbows. 

Harry watched as Lucius flicked a strand of his sleek blonde hair out of his eyes with contempt. Remembering the fight last year in the Department of Mysteries, Harry raised his wand.

"_Stupe__-_"

"MR. PORTER!" Professor McGonagall's stern voice rang down the corridor.

Harry felt as if his senses had just become uncomfortably alert. Here he was, with his wand raised, pointing at Malfoy, and 'Stupefy' had been halfway out of his mouth. He cursed his stupidity.

"What in the name of Merlin are you _doing_? Magic being used to fight in the corridors?" She was breathing heavily, and the hat on her head was askew.

Ron shakily stood up. "Er...it was me, Professor, I-"

Professor McGonagall cut him short. "Detention, Porter, Waters, Malfoy."

With that, she turned on her heel and stalked away.

A moment of silence passed before Harry turned to Ron. 

"Great."

Ron nodded.

Arthur peered at them through his glasses. "What are you two doing?" Harry looked around for Lucius. Unsurprisingly the Malfoy had left as soon as possible.

"Erm..." Harry looked at Ron. Ron looked at Harry.

Arthur shook his head. "Well, thank you anyway, both of you." He said, shaking their hands. 

_Grrrr__._ The collective rumble of three hungry stomachs echoed down the hall. 

Ron grinned sheepishly. "Ouch. Let's go down to breakfast, shall we?"

Harry and Arthur nodded.

Harry had just gotten a spoonful of cereal into his mouth when the post started to arrive. Owls swept in through the rafters, dropping letters and packages for various students in the Great Hall. He was surprised when a tawny barn owl landed gracefully in front of him, ruffling its feathers. A similar owl landed in front of Ron. Harry quickly untied a small scroll of parchment from the owl's leg before the feathered creature flapped its wings and soared away. 

_Harry Porter,_ (the parchment read)

_Your detention will be served on the school grounds, tonight, at half-past six._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Ron looked at Harry's note over his shoulder. Wrinkling his nose he said, "That's what mine says too." Harry shrugged his shoulders and slipped the parchment into his shirt pocket. His mind was so busy thinking about what he had said last night and the dream he had had a couple of nights ago that he didn't notice a disgruntled Lily absent-mindedly buttering her cereal and pouring milk onto her toast; nor did he notice James missing his mouth each time he brought his spoon up to his mouth.

The day passed by rather uneventfully; after Transfiguration with McGonagall, Herbology with Professor Pickle-weed and the Ravenclaws, the usual dreaded Potions with the Slytherins, and finally dinner, Harry checked his watch for the time. _Twenty-past six._

Elbowing Ron in the ribs, Harry stood up and shrugged on his bookbag. Ron followed suit, standing up with a crust of bread still dangling out of his mouth. They made their way out of the castle to the school grounds, and towards Hagrid's hut. A figure bent over a patch of soil straightened as they reached him, dusting off his shirt.

"Righ' then...Porter an' Waters wasn' it?" They nodded mutely. "Well then, tonigh' yeh'll be goin' in ter the Forbidden Forest..." Harry exchanged a glance with Ron. "...an' yeh'll be collectin' wood fer wands, all righ', an' you should know which trees tha'  an' we've got a coupla trees with Bowtruckles in them, so -" Here he handed them a small bucket of tiny brown moving things - "Here's some lice to distract them. I'll be expectin' you two back at abou' half past eigh'." Obviously distracted, he turned back to the patch of soil, muttering something about slugs and pumpkins. 

Harry and Ron trudged off towards the edge of the dark row of trees, buckets banging about their knees.

The silence pressed in on them as they methodically began stripping the bark from trees, occasionally throwing some lice to distract Bowtruckles that came out to see who was invading their home. Ron was the first to break the silence as he cleared his throat.

"Er...Harry, d'you think-"

But Harry never got to hear what Ron was going to say. A sudden commotion interrupted Ron in his sentence as Harry's head whipped up, almost dislodging his glasses from his face. Harry's eyes met Ron's, and they both drew their wands.

"_Lumos__!_" 

Through the thin beams of light from their wands, something large seemed to be thrashing around in the underbrush, sending leaves and twigs flying everywhere. Harry's breath hitched in his throat, and heard a strangled sort of choking sound coming from Ron. 

They carefully stepped past the brush to get closer to the creature that was moving so violently, abandoning their buckets of lice and wood. In the dark of the forest, it was difficult to identify what the creature was. It seemed to be in pain, and they could see the whites of its eyes glinting in the few pale shafts of moonlight that had managed to get past the tops of the trees. From what Harry could make of it, it was covered in fur, though some patches had been viciously torn out. A wide strip of moonlight fell onto the creature's head, and Harry almost swallowed his own tongue.

He had seen that creature once before.

But the last time he had seen it, he had been in his third year.

The werewolf continued to struggle and howl, its eyes glowing. Harry suddenly realized that they were in Remus' direct path. Startled, he shoved Ron to the side, diving after him.

"Oof-Harry!"

Harry hissed at Ron to be quiet, but it was too late. Remus Lupin in his half-wolf form jerked his head towards them and snarled. Harry could feel Ron trembling beside him and could only try to scramble away. He watched in terror as the werewolf headed towards them. Just as he was preparing for certain death (or at least a severe mauling), Harry felt, rather than saw, something out of the corner of his eye.

A magnificent stag leapt out of some trees and landed in front of the werewolf, lowering his head and charging at Remus. He pushed him away from the two boys before glancing at them.

Harry could hardly breathe. "Prongs..." Time seemed to stop as Prongs' eyes widened considerably, like a deer caught in headlights (excuse the pun). That moment evoked something in Harry, and some sort of connection was formed between the stag and the boy. Before either of them could do anything, another animal crossed Harry's line of vision, breaking off the connection between the two. A large, shaggy black dog, resembling the dreaded Grim, danced playfully around the other animals.

Ron sat up, pushing Harry away from him. "Blimey, Harry, you knocked the wind out of me." He eyes traveled to the two animagi and the struggling werewolf. "That's..."

Harry nodded, his eyes still fixed on the stag that was his father. Harry felt Ron suddenly twist around.

"Scab-Pettigrew!" He hissed, his eyes narrowed. Sure enough, a quick movement proved Ron to be correct. A familiar fat rat scurried around the three larger animals, scampering around in a way that he would have never been able to do in his human form. 

All of a sudden, the werewolf let out an anguished howl, his head shaking. He disappeared from sight as he bounded further into the forest. All thoughts of serving detention evaporated from Harry and Ron's minds as they followed the animagi and the werewolf to a small clearing.

Harry heard a sharp intake of breath from Ron as they surveyed the clearing. There appeared to be no trees bar one solitary sapling bathed in a wide band of moonlight, giving it an ethereal appearance. Harry knew enough from Herbology that it was a yew sapling, but he couldn't remember Professor Sprout saying anything about it growing in the Forbidden Forest. All noise around them seemed to stop, creating a great silence that seemed to press upon them, caused by the peace and tranquility that exuded from the tree. Harry felt the sudden urge to just touch the sapling and let it take away all his troubles as the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. He was unaware of the others around him moving toward the tree as well, and didn't notice that Remus had gone unnaturally quiet, even for the boy when he wasn't in his werewolf form. All that mattered at teh moment was that Harry had to touch that tree. Just as he reached the small sapling, he finally noticed another hand, a dog's nose, an antler, a wolf's claw, and a tiny rat's paw touch the tree as the same time.

Harry felt a nauseating jerk behind his navel, and got the terrible, sinking feeling in his stomach that everything had just gone terribly, terribly wrong...


End file.
